Chaos Theory
by sasukeBFF
Summary: This is my version of what could have happened in Chaos Theory, this is still a work in progress and I will let you, the people decide if this should be continued.


Chaos Theory

SasukeBFF

Disclaimer, I do not own Life is Strange or any of it's characters.

Max had just finished talking to Warren, she knew he was right. She remembers his words, "Kate was on that roof for her reasons, you were the only one with enough balls to run to the roof, you were the only one who cared." Max shakes her head, trying to get rid of the memory of the conversation that she had with him not just ten minutes ago, but he was right.

The memories of the past two days begin to surface as she attempts to shuffle through them and make sense of everything. To get through the madness of it all, the memories of Chloe, "No, you were happy to wait five years without a call or even a text." She was right, I did do that, my steam punk best friend. I smile when I think of her, a few times, I had seen the Chloe that I remembered, the one past this shell from her own grief. "In the bathroom today, you set off the alarm, that's why Nathan raged after you. You hella saved my life." Max stops as she remembers Chloe saying that. Is that why she is forgiven by her, because of the fact that she saved Chloe's life? "You were there for me today, you saved my life, I'm still tripping over that." Max attempts to shake her head, to clear her thoughts of that, 'No, that cannot be the only reason I have my best friend back, I refuse to let that be what bonds us together.' Max attempts to remember some other things, something that she had missed, "Max, tell me everything." Max begins to remember early this morning, breakfast with Chloe, ignoring Kate's phone call, remembering her own foolish thoughts, 'It's not like I won't see her in class later.' Chloe and her going to her secret lair which turned out to be in a junkyard. Max begins to remember some of the things that happened today between them, attempting to shoot Frank, Chloe actually hugging her, "You were amazing, thanks for standing up for me." " I cannot believe this is for real, my best friend is a super hero." then she remembers saving Chloe from the railroad tracks, "You saved me again, crazy now we're totally bonded for life." Max telling Chloe that her powers might not last, she smiles at the memory of what Chloe said next, "That's okay. We will-Forever." Max smiles, our friendship wasn't rekindled by my superpowers or the fact that I saved her life. Our friendship was rekindled because I was simply back. It almost feels like destiny, she looks out at the eclipse, yes she is destined to be here, destined to do something. Her phone vibrates and lights up, she knows it is either Chloe or Warren, she opens it and sees that it is Chloe.

Chloe: I am sorry about Kate.

Chloe: This eclipse is freaking me out.

Max: Let's find out what is going on.

Max: Together.

Max has to wonder briefly how Chloe already knew about Kate, but that wasn't important. She starts walking, hoping to find Chloe near the lighthouse. She may not have been able to save Kate, but she can get justice for her. She will see to it that Nathan Prescott and everyone else involved pays for what happened.

Max arrives at the lighthouse to find that Chloe is there waiting for her. She feels tear fill her eyes when she thinks of how close Chloe had came to dying not once, but twice. Maybe that was the difference between Kate and Chloe and maybe that is why she was able to save Chloe but not Kate. Because maybe it all boils down to one thing, Kate wanted to die. Max attempts to rub her eyes to keep the tears from Chloe. Chloe goes over and hugs her, "It's okay, you can cry in front of me. So…what happened?" Max sits there thinking, she looks at Chloe, "I don't know, I really don't…Kate was on the roof, I was desperate to get to her and somehow managed to stop time itself. I got up there, I attempted to rewind once time started. All I felt was pain, I didn't have any power." Max begins to remember the conversation she had with Kate. Kate's word stunned her, she remembers them clearly, "How can I trust you? What about this morning when I needed your help? You told me to do nothing." 'It was too dangerous for us.' Max though as an attempt to justify saying what she did to Kate. "Max, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up, unless I put myself to sleep." Max should have known it was over then, she should have known that nothing she would have said after that would make a difference, Kate's last words were, "I don't believe in justice, I don't believe in anything anymore." Max looks at Chloe and shakes her head, "Even if I had gotten her to come down, that wouldn't mean that I had saved her." Chloe looks at Max, as if trying to read what Max is thinking, "What are you talking about, you saved me from getting shot and also from getting hit by a train." Max looks at Chloe, seeing that she doesn't understand, "Kate wanted to die Chloe, you didn't."

"I got something to show you Chloe." Max goes and gets a notebook, she can see a slight disappointment on Chloe's face, Max smiles, knowing that Chloe was expecting something more exciting, she knows what she will say next will get her attention, "This could be the key to finding Rachel. Atleast it will be a start. There is a list of suspects here, among other things." She opens the notebook

Nathan Prescott: Rachel had attended a Vortex Club party before she disappeared, now Nathan is known for dosing girls with drugs for unknown reasons. It is possible that Nathan may know more about what happened to Rachel Amber, atleast more than others know.

Frank Bower: A drug dealer, mainly is a suspect because he had Rachel's bracelet, he is the one who most likely supplies Nathan with his drugs. Is it possible that Nathan had given the bracelet to Frank?

Mark Jefferson: Chloe said that Rachel told her that she meet someone who changed her life, earlier today, I found a letter in their secret spot where Rachel had described the someone she met as being kind and intelligent. Mark Jefferson is a well known photographer. He would most likely have connections in the model world, Rachel Amber was rumored to have had sex with him. Mark Jefferson's work usual image is young girls placed in provoked positions.

Max hands it to Chloe, who reads it over, Chloe's eyes widen and water, Max had obviously put a lot of thought and effort into this, Max is really serious about finding Rachel. She has found more in just a couple of days than Chloe herself had in six months. "I am glad to have you back Max, now more than ever." Chloe looks at Max and lets out a brief sigh, one that says I need to tell you something, "Max, Rachel would call me her best friend, and I would call her mine, but every time I did. It always felt like I was betraying you. Now that you're back and what you are doing for me. I know you are still my best friend, my awesome, shy, geeky best friend." Max elbows Chloe slightly, "you're my best friend to Che. Well, we got work to do." She gets up and so does Chloe and they begin walking to her truck, Chloe decides to ask Max, "So, what's our next move Max?" Max looks at Chloe, "We have to check out David's files, he may know something that we don't. He said something to me that it would take more than Ms. Grant and her petition to find missing students. That makes me believe that he may know something that no one else does." She sees Chloe get mad and wants to point out that it is just pure speculation, but this is as close to an actual lead that they have to work with right now. Max stops and looks at her, "Unless you have something else, if you do, please share it with me."


End file.
